El comenzar de una vida sin ti
by Princess Mko
Summary: ¿Se puede dejar de amar a alguien? VB
1. Prólogo: Analizando circunstancias

**_EL COMENZAR DE UNA VIDA..... SIN TI. _**Por Princess M@ko**__**

Este fic está dedicado a mi mejor amigo quien se acaba de cambiar a otro país. Chiquito te quiero mucho y te lo dedico por que se que confías en que el amor rompe barreras.

DB y todos sus personajes son propiedad del gran mangaka Akira Toriyama!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PRóLOGO: ANALIZANDO CIRCUNSTANCIAS 

Las cosas en CC ya no era como antes, la que en un principio marcaba como una excelente pareja (con todo y sus peleas pero a final de cuentas amor) parecía que se estaba muriendo. Parecía que la llama de su pasión se había extinguido. 

Una de las ya "comunes" noches en aquel lugar, el príncipe de los sayains salía de su cámara de gravedad, se dirigía a su alcoba cuando noto luz en el laboratorio de Bulma, ya no era raro ver que pasara más noches en el que en su misma cama. Como era de esperarse, se había quedado dormida trabajando, Vegeta la tomo suavemente en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación. En el trayecto iba meditando sobre lo sucedido en los últimos días.....

*¿Qué paso?

Tu solo piensas en trabajo

¿Dónde quedo yo?*

Ya no es lo mismo, ¿qué sucedió con la vida que comencé a llevar hace algunos años?. Cada día estas más ocupada, de tu laboratorio a la cama y viceversa, sólo eso; siempre has sido independiente, fue lo que me gusto de ti, pero me gustaba sentir que cuando estabas en mis brazos dependías de mí, ahora ya ni eso; tu orgullo y tu carácter tan parecido al mío fue lo que nos unió, sin embargo en los últimos días cada vez te alejas más de mi, creo que ya no soy importante para ti.

*¿Qué paso?

Ya casi no hablamos,

No nos contamos nuestros problemas

¿Qué paso?

Que ya no hacemos el amor con tanta sed

Y al hacerlo no se siente igual que ayer*

Sé que te gusta tu trabajo, y no soy egoísta, por que no soy el único que sufre, también te has olvidado de nuestro hijo, ¿acaso no era el fruto de nuestro amor?, ¿lo has abandonado por olvidarte de mi?, ¿será porqué lleva mi sangre?. Es irónico, ¿quién pensaría que terminaría yo llevándolo a la escuela y asistiendo a sus juntas?; yo el príncipe de la raza más poderosa convertido en padre, un hombre de familia. Ahora el y yo somos más unidos, ya tiene un padre, pero esta perdiendo a su madre. 

Ambos te necesitamos, por Kami, ¿qué paso?

*¿Qué paso?

¿Qué nos dejamos de querer?

¿Qué paso entre tu y yo?

¿Ya no me quieres?

Por que mi sentimiento hacia ti no cambio.*

..... era algo que en un principio no le había tomado importancia, pero cada vez mostraba un peor panorama, ya era algo que lo empezaba a inquietar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno éste es el segundo fic que publico, espero recibir muchos reviews con su opinión y comentarios, donde me digan si les gusta o no el fic y si quieren que lo continué.

Nota: los versitos que utilicé son de una canción de la cual desconozco autor e interprete; ya saben un día iba en el camión, el chofer la escuchaba y me pareció adecuada para el fic.

さようなら

Princess M@ko (princesa_makoto@hotmail.com) 


	2. Cap I Berrinches, regaños y reencuentros

**EL COMENZAR DE UNA VIDA ....... SIN TI****_. _**Por Princess M@ko

Gracias a Rakime, Shadir, Ashcka, Aly, Bulma_lina y Andrea Desiree por leer mi prólogo, espero les guste el primer capítulo. Trataré de hacer los capítulos lo más largos que pueda y pues un ¿final feliz?, eso lo sabremos con forme avancen los capítulos.

Nota: Para efecto de este fic mi lindo suegro (Goku) acepto ser revivido después de la batalla con Cell.

DB y todos sus personajes son del gran Akira Toriyama.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ _CAPÍTULO I "BERRINCHES, REGAÑOS Y REENCUETROS"_

- Tenues rayos del sol se filtraban en una de las habitaciones más grandes de CC. Una cama, una pareja abrazada duerme bajo las revueltas sabanas blancas -

Mmmm que bien dormí – pesaba un príncipe mientras sonreía pícaramente, intentaba levantarse a entrenar cuando unas suaves manos aprisionaron su torso, impidiéndole irse. –

Veg quédate, no te levantes, es muy temprano aún.

A mi ya se me hizo tarde para entrenar, anda levántate que también se te hará tarde para llevar al mocoso a la escuela.

Mm esta bien pero antes de que te vallas dime que me amas.

Mujer, nuevamente vas a empezar con eso.

Hay pero si prácticamente nunca me lo dices.

Sabes que no soy bueno para expresarme verbalmente, pero... hay más maneras de expresión. – le toma suavemente del rostro y le da un dulce beso –

- Al separarse, Vegeta solo hace una seña de adiós y sale de la habitación, dejando a una Bulma aún en las nubes por el beso que le dio su alteza, es eso estaba hasta que..... -

Mami, mami ya tengo hambre, ¿me das de desayunar? – preguntaba un pequeño de cabello morado y ojos azules –

Esta bien amor, en un momento bajo – Bulma tomó una rápida ducha y poco tiempo después estaba abajo en la cocina sirviendo un enorme desayuno a su primogénito –

RING RING ---Sonido de teléfono.

¿Diga? ........ ahh si espérate ...... – contestaba cortésmente Vegeta que había entrado a la casa – Bulma te habla el insecto ese.

¿Insecto?

Si, ese tal Jess, John, Jack, como sea 

- Tomando la bocina de teléfono – Ahh Jim, gracias Veggie ...... Hola Jim, ..... ¿esta noche? .... claro ..... este negocio es muy importante ..... oks a las 9, bye.

¿Qué demonios vas  a hacer a las 9 con ese imbécil?

Una cena de negocios – contestaba tranquilamente - ¿No ibas a entrenar? 

Los ejercicios de anoche me dejaron hambriento y ahora no puedo entrenar sin estar bien alimentado.

¿Estuviste entrenando en la noche papi? – preguntaba curiosamente Trunks –

Si hijo, y no imaginas que duro fue su entrenamiento.

#'_'#  ya, ya mujer, dejemos de tanta platica y dame algo de comer.

- El día siguió comúnmente en CC, Vegeta en su adorada cámara, Trunks en la escuela (el kinder) y Bulma en su laboratorio.

9:00 P.M.

DING DONG

Mami tocaron el timbre.

Ya oí mi pequeño Veggie =) Ese debe ser Jim, siempre tan puntual.

Adiós mi niño, ya no tardes mucho en dormirte, ¿ok? Mami regresará más tarde, ¿se me olvida algo? =? Mmm creo que no – le da un pequeño beso a Trunks y se va –

Adiós mami – decía el pequeño de ojos azules al instante en que un hombre de cabello de punta entraba a la casa –

¿Cómo que "adiós mami"?, ¿a dónde demonios se largo tu madre?

A su cita con Jim – respondía tranquilamente su hijo mientras tomaba su cena –

¿CóMO QUE A SU CITA? – en ese momento el príncipe ya estaba apunto de enojarse –

Hay papi, ¿qué no te acuerdas que iba a hablar sobre un nuevo cliente? 

Ahhh ya, cierto ya recuerdo. ¿Pero porqué demonios no se despidió de mi?

A lo mejor se le olvido =)

Grrrr nadie se puede olvidar del gran príncipe de los sayains y mucho menos su mujer. Grrrr ya verá esa mujer cuando regrese, quién se cree para no despedirse me mi grrrr. – En lo que el príncipe seguía con su berrinche, su hijo se fue a dormir – 

Trunks ¿de menos dejo algo de cenar?

...........

Condenado mocoso, me dejo hablando solo, grrr nadie le hace eso al todo poderoso príncipe de los sayains ..... [aquí vamos de nuevo ¬_¬]

- Al poco rato vemos a un encaprichado príncipe devorando la gran montaña de comida que tenía por cena, pero aún refunfuñando por lo sucedido -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jajaja – reía divertida Bulma – Hay Jim tienes un estupendo sentido del humor, hacía mucho que no me reía así. Bueno por ahora basta y hablemos de lo que veníamos a tratar.

Ok, ok – decía un hombre rubio y de ojos verdes, delgado y poco atlético – Pero antes contéstame algo.

Esta bien.

¿Por qué dices que tenía mucho que no te reías así? ¿Qué en tú casa no hay nadie que te haga reír?

Mmm veamos, como te explico. Vegeta no es muy afecto a las bromas y no tiene un muy buen sentido del humor que digamos. Y pues Trunks heredo en parte el carácter de su padre.

Valla Bulma, ¿cómo puedes vivir con hombres tan aburridos?

Jim, por favor, no hables así de el, no lo conoces, tal vez no tenga buen sentido del humor pero tiene muchas otras cualidades. Bueno ya regresemos a los negocios.

Bulma querida, los negocios ya están arreglados. Esto no es una cena de negocios – decía guiñándole el ojo – Es para celebrar que estamos juntos de nuevo.

Me da gusto que regresaras, pero me hubieras dicho que era para celebrar y lo hubiésemos hecho otro día. Hiciste que viniera aquí y dejara a mi familia.

Calma, calma. Además disfrutas de mi compañía, tu lo dijiste, ya te hacía falta reírte, ándale relájate y disfrutemos de la cena.   

Esta bien, pero solo por que ya estoy aquí.

Ok, como digas preciosa.

- Por unos momentos hubo silencio entre la pareja, no fue mucho porque Jim lo interrumpió - 

Bulma, ¿eres feliz en tu matrimonio?

....... bueno la verdad es que no estamos casados – Bulma se sentía incomoda por el comentario, no le gustaba mucho hablar sobre el tema – Pero eso no significa que sea infeliz, pero ..... ¿porqué lo preguntas?

Wow, no me imaginaba que no estuvieras casada, y la respuesta a tu pregunta es porque te noto como con algo de resentimiento cuando hablas del padre de tu hijo, además, te conozco desde la secundaría y se cuando te preocupa algo, y no digas que no, porque aunque dejamos de frecuentarnos algunos años eso no significa que no conozca tu esencia.

La gente cambia Jim, puede que me conozcas desde hace muchos años pero no del todo. Además como ya te dije no me siento mal de vivir así con el. Después de todo es el padre de mi hijo y estando con mi familia me siento bien.

Pero, ¿lo amas?

......

- Bulma se quedó callada por unos momentos, nunca le había pasado esto cuando alguien la cuestionaba por su amor al príncipe - 

Soy feliz con él – fue lo único que atinó a decir – 

- Jim ya no indagó más sobre el tema, la reacción de ella lo había dicho todo, así que decidió cambiar la conversación para no molestarla -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En CC

Ahhhhh que bien comí, no cabe duda que Bulma cocina muy bien, bueno pero eso no la va a salvar por no haberse despedido de mí.

Voy a sentarme aquí a esperarla mientras veo la caja sin chiste.

- Como era de esperarse a Vegeta le aburría todo lo que había en la Tv, así que se quedo dormido.

Faltando 15 minutos para la media noche, se escucho un carro que arribaba a CC – 

Gracias Jim, la pase muy bien.

Yo también preciosa. Espero que podamos salir más seguido – se acerca a ella e intenta besarla, pero ésta se mueve y se lo impide – 

Me da gusto que estés de vuelta.

- Bulma entra a CC y nota que no hay luz en la cámara de gravedad, por lo que supone que su hombre esta dormido - 

Por lo que veo Vegeta se durmió temprano hoy, bueno entrare sin encender la luz y sin hacer ruido, no quiero despertar a nadie.

- Grave error, al entrar a la casa sin prender la luz no vio a Vegeta dormido en el sillón -

(Mi pijama, mi pijama) – pensaba la mujer – (¡ahhh! La encontré, ahora si a la cama, mmm pero que veo, Vegeta no ha venido a dormir, de seguro se fue a entrenar a otro lugar, pero que hombre tan desobligado, se fue sin avisarme y para terminarla de amolar dejó a mi pequeño solo, ya verá su "alteza" como le va a ir cuando regrese) – Éstos eran los pensamientos de Bulma en lo que se acomodaba en la cama – 

- Aproximadamente a las 3:30 de la mañana vemos a un Vegeta que titiritaba de  frío en el sillón -

Brrr maldita sea me estoy congelando, será mejor irme a mi cama. Solo espero que esa condenada mujer ya halla llegado, mph se divierte como una chiquilla.

Auch, hay demonios ¡Trunks! – Así es, nuestra querida majestad subió a su habitación sin prender la luz e iba chocando con todo, y por supuesto los juguetes tirados de su retoño –

- Al entrar a su habitación, Vegeta ya estaba aparte de adormilado y congelado, un "poco" ^_^ furioso - 

¡Qué frío esta haciendo! – se quejaba – ........ Ah me doy cuenta de que ya regresaste, pero mañana hablaremos.

Miren, regreso el desobligado – decía medio dormida Bulma – yo pensé que no lo harías si no hasta un par de meses, pero tienes razón, mañana hablaremos.

¿Desobligado?, ¿yo? =? ¿De qué tonterías hablas mujer?

Ya cállate hombre y metete a la cama que tengo frío.

Mph – fue toda su contestación y sin perder más tiempo se metió a su cama, donde fue aprisionado por los brazos de su mujer, quedando así ambos inmediatamente dormidos – 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Bueno éste fue el primer capítulo de mi fic, espero pronto subir el segundo. Please dejen reviews!!

さようなら

Princess M@ko (princesa_makoto@hotmail.com)


	3. Cap II ¿Puede perderse el amor?

Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al gran Akira Toriyama!

Recuerden que las frases que están entre ( ) son lo pensamientos de los personajes y las frases entre /son mis notas (o sea de la autora).

CAP II. ¿PUEDE PERDERSE EL AMOR?

Bip bip bip bip - sonaba el despertador indicando las 7 de la mañana -

Ajum ya es de día - decía Bulma mientras se estiraba perezosamente y apagaba el despertador -

Por lo que veo Vegeta se fue a entrenar temprano como siempre; ese hombre no descansa ni en sábado, en fin... que se le hace, así me enamore de el y así... ¿lo amo? ... Pero ¿qué me pasa? Ayer no pude contestarlo cuando Jim lo pregunto, y ahora tampoco puedo decirlo ¿acaso se puede dejar de amar a alguien aunque se este unidos por un lazo tan fuerte como un hijo?... Ay por Kami, que cosas digo, ya estoy desvariando.

Es mejor que me de un buen baño, tal vez eso ayude a que mi mente se aclare.

Después del baño aún seguía con la misma pregunta en su cabeza -

Amarlo amarlo... ¿por qué no puedo decirlo? Después de tantos años y de una relación como la nuestra ¿lo habré dejado de amar? ... Ahora que lo pienso, lo mismo me paso con Yamcha, fuimos novios muchos años y de ser tan monótona la relación, se nos olvido lo que era el amor; claro que las cosas fueron un poco diferentes en aquel entonces, pero ¿Vegeta¿por qué, si apenas anteayer estábamos muy apasionados entregándonos el uno al otro como lo hacemos comúnmente... a caso... ¿será la rutina?

Un rato después Bulma ya se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, cuando alguien la abrazó de la cintura por detrás -

Mmm te pusiste otra vez ese perfume que me encanta

Vegeta basta, no es hora de jugar. Trunks puede llegar en cualquier momento.

Todavía va a tardar, tiene que terminar primero la serie de 2000 lagartijas que le deje. - Comentaba el Príncipe mientras besaba sutilmente a su mujer - Además... me tienes que pagar de alguna manera... lo que... me hiciste anoche,... dijiste que hoy hablábamos...

Papi papi ya terminé / ¬¬ que pequeño tan inoportuno/ Mami, estuve entrenando desde muy temprano y ya tengo hambre.

Ya veo cariño, pero antes de desayunar ve a ducharte.

Lo sabes bien, no quiero niños mojados y olorosos en mi cocina.

.. :( esta bien...

Que audaz manera de hacer que nos dejara solos ... ¿en que estábamos?... ah ya recuerdo! - decía pícaramente Vegeta al tiempo que tomaba un brazo de su compañera y lo comenzaba a besar -

Si ya recuerdo, estábamos en que te decía que eres un padre muy irresponsable.

... ¿Cómo puedo ser irresponsable¿No te quejabas de que no pasaba tiempo con Trunks¿y¿Ahora te quejas porque lo entreno?... así paso más tiempo con el.

No me refería a eso. ¿Cómo pudiste irte ayer y dejarlo solo?

¿Irme¿a dónde?

Cuando llegue no estabas en tu adorada cámara y cuando entre a nuestra recamara tampoco te encontré. ¿Se te olvida que llegaste en la madrugada?

Respirando profundamente -

No estaba en ninguno de esos lados porque me quede dormido en el sillón, estaba viendo la TV pero supongo que se apagó a la hora que tu la tienes programada. Me levanté en la madrugada y me fui a la cama, ahí fue cuando tu me viste.

Pero claro, siempre yo soy el malo. Además, si hablamos de irresponsables, esa eres tú. ¿Con qué derecho te largas a tu cita sin despedirte siquiera de mi?... ¿Olvidaste que existo?

Vegeta por Kami, no digas tonterías. OK, tal vez me equivoque al pensar mal de ti.

Pero¿eso de reclamarme por no haberme despedido de ti?. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que soy una mujer ejecutiva muy ocupada? Un error cualquiera lo comente, si, fue eso, un error el que me haya olvidado de ti.

Si claro, pero salir con tus amigotes no se te olvida. Ya no eres una muchachita para tener citas a diestra y siniestra, y regresar a la hora que quieras. No solamente te olvidas de mi, también olvidas que tienes un hijo. Últimamente te la pasas metida en ese tonto laboratorio, antes me pedías que tuviera tiempo para ti y el mocoso, ahora es al revés. Al niño solo lo vez en el desayuno y a mi en la cama, que es el único lugar que no es el laboratorio donde te puedo retener más de una hora... ¿Sabes? He pensando seriamente en cambiar la cama a tu laboratorio.

Muy gracioso Vegeta, pero no tienes buen sentido del humor,

Nunca te quejaste de eso en la cama...

Sexo, sexo, sexo¿Es la otra cosa en lo que piensas a parte de entrenar?

Y no me cambies el tema, no me parece que me digas desobligada. Puede que tenga mucho trabajo pero de mi hijo nunca me olvido. ... Sobre las cenas, claro que ya no soy una jovencita, pero aún así soy una mamá joven y atractiva, y si salgo es por negocios. Además de que no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie,... ni siquiera Yamcha me cuestionaba tanto.

Claro que no te cuestionaba, solo se iba con otras, ahora lo comprendo, nunca estabas para atenderlo... Pero, considero que ahora eres mi mujer, las cosas son diferentes; pero si quieres que haga lo mismo que el, con gusto lo haré¿Qué mujer rechazaría estar con un príncipe?

Has lo que quieras, estas en todo tu derecho. Solamente soy la ladre de tu hijo, no más. Anda, vete con cualquier otra, que yo también puedo hacer lo mismo. No estamos casados ni nada para que estemos atados.

Ahí esta el problema, a ese punto querías llegar, de nuevo con lo mismo del matrimonio. Desde un principio te dije que en mi planeta no se acostumbra hacer eso, y no me gustaban esas cursilerías terrestres, por lo tanto no.

Con un demonio Vegeta, tu planeta explotó hace más de 25 años.

Por lo del matrimonio, hace mucho que me cansé de pedírtelo, y ahora me alegró que no nos hayamos casado, eso es solo cuando se ama y yo ya no te amo. (¿se lo dije?)

A estas alturas de la pelea, nuestro príncipe ya estaba a punto de explotar y más por el comentario que acaba de decir Bulma, ahora se encontraba con las venitas saltándole en la frente y rojo como olla expres a punto de estallar -

¿QUÉ DIJISTE BULMA?

Tratando de calmar la situación-

Nada, olvídalo. No dije nada.

Yo no olvido nada. Tu dijiste que ya no me amas, muy bien, lo entiendo. Ahora ya podemos aclarar todo, yo tampoco te amo, y nunca lo hice, lo único que deseaba era la preservación de mi raza. Ya esta hecho, por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras. - Contestó muy serio y con los brazos cruzados, pero sin mirarla - (Maldita sea¿por que le dije eso, no es cierto... pero ella ya no me quiere... no, eso no puede ser... yo...)

Ah que bueno que lo entendiste, porque en realidad ya no te amo, simplemente, me aburrí de ti.

Bueno, todo aclarado, creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Me parece bien, vete y has lo que te plazca.

Cuando Vegeta se disponía salir de la cocina, se topó con su hijo, solo atinó a quedarse ahí observándolo -

Listo mami. ¿ya puedo desayunar?

Claro Trunks, siéntate.

Viendo a su padre - ¿Te vas tan pronto¡Qué rápido comiste!

Trunks, ven un momento a la sala, quiero hablarte de algo.

El pequeño solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su padre, ya en la sala Vegeta se puso en cuclillas en frente de el -

Escúchame bien y no interrumpas. Mientras te bañabas, estuve hablando con tu madre y llegamos a la decisión de que ya no queremos vivir juntos. En unos momentos empacaré todo y me iré de la casa.

Al notar la seriedad de Vegeta; Trunks tuvo un mal presentimiento, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a las peleas de sus padres, pero siempre que decían que "separaban", Vegeta salía volando por la ventana si cosas y sin despedirse de el, total, siempre volvía en 2 o 3 días a lo mucho y se "reconciliaban" #°-°#. Pero esto era diferente, algo sentía que estaba mal y tenía ganas de llorar recuerden que tiene 4 años -

Hijo, recuerda que un sayain no llora, y menos el heredero de la raza, ahora tu eres el príncipe.

Minutos más tarde, Vegeta ya tiene listas sus cosas, lleva una maleta con varias capsulas, entre ellas las de su ropa, la cámara de gravedad e incluso un modelo de casa con todos los servicios. -

Muy bien Trunks, es hora de irme.

El pequeño corre y abraza a su padre, quien sorpresivamente corresponde al niño. Bulma seguía en la cocina y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

¿Vendrás a verme?

Quiza...

Después de esto ambos se separan. Vegeta toma sus cosas y voltea a la cocina esperando encontrar la mirada de Bulma pidiéndolo que se quede, como ha sucedido anteriormente, pero en cambio su mirada es seria y determinante. Trunks se da cuenta también de eso y comprende que en esta ocasión su padre realmente se irá.

Sin decir nada más, Vegeta se eleva y rápidamente se aleja de CC, dejando atrás a su vástago, que estalla en llanto -

Trunks, por favor no llores, ven a desayunar...

No tengo hambre.

¿Qué dices? Pero si hace un rato te morías por comer algo.

No voy a desayunar sin mi papá.

Acercándose a su hijo - ¿Ahora que mosca te pico? Hablas como si en verdad necesitaras a tu padre.

Si lo necesito.

Hijo pero si nunca estaba con tigo, siempre desayunábamos solos tu y yo. No se porque te pones así, el nunca estuvo con nosotros y ahora que se fue no habrá mucha diferencia.

CLARO QUE LA HAY, ahora ya no tengo padre - Trunks muy serio cruza sus brazos ¿a quién se parece? y sale de la habitación, dejando a su madre más con cara de ? -

Bulma querida - dice una señora rubia de amplia sonrisa - ¿qué le sucedió al pequeño Trunks?

Tratando de disimular la preocupación por su hijo - Esta enojado, Vegeta se fue.

Oh, el joven y apuesto Vegeta se fue de viaje de entrenamiento nuevamente y no se lo llevo Dile que no se preocupe, cuando crezca más ya se lo llevará.

¿Sabes hija? Ese niño me recuerda mucho a ti, jeje tu solías ser igual de caprichosa cuando eras pequeña.

°-° Mamá no entiendes... Vegeta se fue.

Si hija ya te oí - poniéndose en pose pensativa - me pregunto si ¿mi lindo yerno también era así de caprichoso de niño?

¬¬U Hay mamá eres imposible - Sale de la cocina -

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar muy apartado de CC, para ser exactos, en unas montañas - 

AHHHHHHHHHHH - gritaba un príncipe a la vez que hacía explotar su ki -

MALDICIÓN!

(Tranquilo Vegeta, respira profundo) ... Maldita mujer¿cómo pudo hacerme eso¿cómo puede decir que ya no me ama?.

Demonios¿porqué me siento tan mal, siento como si algo me apretara el pecho.

Hola Vegeta¿Sucede algo? - preguntaba muy sonriente mi suegro ¬¬U, perdón Goku, que se había teletransportado al lugar -.

(Lo que me faltaba, el estúpido de Kakaroto) ¿Qué haces aquí Kakaroto?

Sentí tu ki estallar muy fuerte y tu no haces eso a menos que algo malo pase.

Yo puedo estallar mi ki cuando se me da la regalada gana, inútil.

Si, pero... - Goku se le quedo viendo por un instante - Vegeta¿estuviste llorando?

El príncipe no se había dado cuenta pero al haber sacado todo su enojo, también habían salido un par de lagrimas -

No digas idioteces - decía mientras le daba la espalda a su visitante -

¿Te sucedió algo malo?

No es nada que te incumba.

Vamos Vegeta, sabes que somos amigos y puedes confiar en mi.

Kakaroto, tu y yo no somos a - no pudo terminar la palabra porque un puño lo había golpeado en la cara -

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA °:-(

Anda Vegeta pelea, no te quedes ahí. (Vegeta no quería hablar ahora, tal vez lo haga ya que este más relajado y la mejor manera de hacerlo es peleando)

Vegeta no dijo nada y le propino un fuerte golpe a su contrincante.

Los golpes empezaron a aumentar pero la verdad era que eso si estaba ayudando a Vegeta, al principio ambos permanecieron atacándose en silencio, pero conforme paso el tiempo en la pelea, empezó a contarle lo sucedido a Goku -

Bulma y yo nos separamos - decía al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpe en el estomago a Goku -

¿Otra vez? - respondía esquivando otro golpe - Ya sabes que ella suele tener mal genio (igual que tu)

Deteniéndose y sentándose en el piso a tomar aire - Esta vez es diferente, me dijo que ya no me ama.

Imitando a Vegeta - Tal vez solo estaba muy enojada, ya se le pasará.

No lo creo, su mirada me lo dijo todo, ahora si es en serio.

No te preocupes, verás que todo se solucionará. Eres mi amigo y te ayudaré.

Mmmmm

Perdón por la tardanza! Prometo actualizar más seguido.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a BulmaLina, Shadir, Ashcka, Ali, Rakime, Kokoro Yana, Aurora, Son Vegetzu, Polluela, Patybra y HawkAngel por sus reviews. 

さようなら

Princess Mko


	4. Cap III Momentos Inolvidables

§Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen al gran Akira Toriyama!

CAPÍTULO. III "MOMENTOS INOLVIDABLES"

* * *

Bueno Kakaroto y dime¿De que manera piensas ayudarme? 

Jejeje aún no lo se °-° - decía Goku con una mano detrás de su cabeza -

Genial ¬¬U

Es que yo no se mucho de mujeres

¿Y crees que yo si?

¿No habías dicho que como todo un príncipe eras muy experimentado?

¬ ¬ ejem... si Kakaroto... soy muy experimentado pero no con mujeres terrícolas

¿Son muy diferentes las de otros planetas?

Este... si claro...

Caray :), no lo sabía. Yo solo conozco a las de aquí y con la única que he estado es con Milk. #'-'#

Kakaroto ... ¿amas a tu mujer?

¿A Milk? Claro - :)

¿Cómo puedes decir eso si te casaste con ella pensando que "casarse" era algo de comer?

Adoro cuando mi suegro se pone serio Vegeta eso fue cuando éramos niños, pero cuando la volví a ver en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales sentí "algo", "algo" que me hizo no querer faltar a mi palabra, después descubrí ese "algo" era que en verdad me gustaba y que después se transformó en amor.

- Aunque no lo pareciera, Vegeta escuchaba muy atento la conversación de Goku, pues consideraba que de alguna manera el convivir con un sayain - terrícola lo ayudaría a solucionar sus problemas -

¿Qué fue lo que te gustó de ella?

Verás, después de que mi abuelito murió, conocí a Bulma y a otras niñas también muy bonitas, pero un día... - ¿recuerdas a mi nube voladora?

¿El pedazo de algodón?.. Claro, he visto llegar a tu clon en ella a CC

A pues, mi nube tiene una característica muy peculiar... solo pueden subir en ella personas con un corazón puro... jeje, recuerdo que cuando me la dieron, Bulma quiso subirse en ella pero nunca pudo jajaja... cada vez que lo intentaba la atravesaba jaja...

Mmm así que Bulma no tenía el corazón puro a los 16 años, ja

Hay Vegeta¿Porqué crees que ella y tu son el uno para el otro?

¬¬ ... no te salgas del tema y continua...

Bueno, un día, Oxatán me pidió buscar a su hija extraviada, fui a buscarla en mi nube y cuando la encontré, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que pudo subirse a ella sin ningún problema, nunca había conocido a alguien más que pudiera...

¿Solo por eso te gustó?

No, también teníamos muchas cosas en común, ambos practicábamos las artes marciales y fuimos alumnos de Kame Senin,... jeje recuerdo que en nuestra primera "cita" nos divertimos mucho... jajaja

Mph... ya veo porque Bulma los envidia tanto, según ella tienen una relación casi perfecta.

¿Perfecta? Jejeje Eso no se puede decir Vegeta... nada es perfecto en este mundo.

Milk y yo también tenemos nuestras diferencias, como todas las parejas; ...además yo creo que ustedes también hacen una muy buena pareja, tienen mucho en común...

... pues dile eso a tu gran amiga... en fin... Kakaroto ¿ya pensaste en como me vas a ayudar?

Ehhhh pues como te dije, no soy experto en mujeres, pero talvez alguno de los muchachos pueda ayudar...

¿QUÉ¿Estas diciendo que pida consejos a los inútiles de tus amigos? Eso no, mejor me quedo así.

- Dándole una palmada al príncipe - Vamos Vegeta,... mmmm veamos... ¿qué me dices de Kuririn?

¿El calvo?... por favor ni siquiera fue capaz de conseguirse una mujer de verdad, su esposa es un androide...

..mmm es cierto, ... pero ¿Qué tal Ten Shin Jan?

¬¬ Vive con una mujer con doble personalidad!

¿Kame Senin?

Te recuerdo que quiero recuperar a mi mujer, no convertirme en un depravado libidinoso.

¿Picolo?

Plock - sonido de golpe! ¬¬U

Esta bien... alguien más... mmmmm, ... listo! Ya lo tengo : )

:S

La persona que puede ayudarnos es un experto en mujeres y además conoce a Bula de pe a pa mejor que nadie...

- Cruzándose de brazos- Ya te dije que yo... - antes de que pudiera terminar-

Yamcha: )

¿CÓMO DEMONIOS TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE ESE IMBECIL CONOCE A MI MUJER MÁS QUE YO?

Calmado Vegeta... tu mejor que nadie sabe que el la conoce muy bien, fueron movios casi 10 años antes de que tu la conocieras, es lógico...

Grrrrrr

Bueno, voy por Yamcha!

NO

¿Qué?

Eso nunca, lo menos que voy a hacer es pedirle ayuda a ese insecto.

Mejor vete Kakaroto, ya resolveré mis problemas solo...

Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres... pero cuando puedas doblegar un poco tu orgullo avísame. Nos vemos después! - Goku desaparece -

Mph! Ese Kakaroto estúpido... Bah!

* * *

Trunks es hora de cenar... 

No tengo hambre

Ahora si me va aescuchar... - subiendo las escaleras rumbo la recamara de su hijo - Ya me cansaste, deja de hacer tus berrinches y baja en este preciso momento.

PAFFF

Ya te dije que no quiero

Jovencito, a mi no me asotas la puerta... ya veras... ¿Pero qué:S

Mi pequeño¿qué sucede¿estas llorando?

- cruzándose de brazos - No digas mentiras... yo no lloro

Hay mi niño, ven, tranquilízate.

Mamá ya estoy grande,.. no me abraces..

Soy tu madre y tengo derecho...

- hubo un pequeño silencia entre ambos hasta que.. -

¿En serio lo extrañas?

Aja : (

Ya mi niño, no te preocupes...

: ) ¿Le pedirás que regrese?

No mi vida, pero veras que pronto lo olvidas ¿en serio que esta mujer piensa que es así de fácil/

- sin decir nada, Trunks se separa de su madre y sale volando -

TRUNKS espera... ... ahggggg demonios!

* * *

- En Montaña Paoz, Milk cepillaba su cabello sentada en frente del tocador de su recamara y Goku salía de la ducha - 

Milk ¿eres feliz conmigo?

Hay Goku, claro que si, luego me sacas de quicio y a veces me desesperas pero así te quiero. ¿Por qué lo preguntas ¿ocurrió algo?

No, nada... es solo que... bueno... Bulma y Vegeta se separaron

¿Otra vez/por lo que se ve estas peleas son comunes/

Esta vez fue diferente, Bulma de dijo a Vegeta que ya no lo ama.

Imagino que por eso saliste en la tarde, fuiste a verlo.

Si, y pues, me quede pensando que pasaría si tu me dijeras eso... ¿en verdad se puede dejar de amar a alguien?

Si se dice que se deja de amar a alguien es porque en verdad nunca se amo. Pero descuida, tu y yo tenemos algo especial, desde el día en que te conocí pude ver en esos ojos tan inocentes al hombre con el que deseaba pasar el resto de mi vida, y créeme que si Bulma no vio eso en los ojos de Vegeta, entonces no es amor.

- Después de esa respuesta Goku esbozo una sonrisa muy tierna, tomó las manos de su esposa y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios -

Siempre haces todo tan fácil¡te amo!

Y yo a ti /que linda pareja/

- Para ese entonces Goku ya estaba muy acarameladito, así que despacito y en medio de besos llegaron a su cama -

Goku ...espera..., puede que los niños ...aún estén despiertos..

- Pasando su mano por el cabello de ella - Vamos Milk relájate pondré el seguro la puerta y asunto arreglado -

- Poniéndose seria - Son Goku¿qué tal si los niños quieren algo o si tienen hambre?

- Besando el cuello de su compañera - ¡que se aguanten hasta mañana!

Mmm ¿qué tal si hay una emergencia y necesitas salvar al mundo?

- Besando su frente - ¡que lo salve Vegeta esta vez!

:-S ¡Pues ya estuvo que la Tierra exploto!

¬.¬U ...Milk...

- Y así tenemos a nuestra pareja primero riendo, después continuando con besos y abrazos, cada vez más apasionados, hasta que... -

Knock Knock

Te dije que debía poner el seguro... ¿Si?

- Abriendo la puerta - Mamí... tuve una pesadilla - dice un somnoliento Goten de escasos tres años -

Anda hijo, ven aquí... - dice Goku mientras acomoda las almohadas y cobijas en su cama para hacerle espacio a su pequeño -

¡Viva!... gracias : )

Eres un excelente padre, también por eso te amo - comentaba Milk mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo -

- Minutos más tarde, ya estaban los tres dormidos -

* * *

- Pero no todos tienen una noche tan placentera, nuestro querido príncipe no la estaba pasando muy bien. Se movía demasiado en su cama y sudaba en exceso - 

_Como me duele este frío_

_aquí en mi cama_

_como yo extraño tus besos_

_en madrugada_

- Todo indicaba que estaba soñando, algunos momentos felices en los que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa pero que rápidamente era cambiada por muestras de rabia, dolor y frustración -

_Quisiera dormir amor_

_sobre tus pechos_

_Quisiera vivir amor_

_atado a tus huesos_

Grr... ese insecto...

No, ... no puede seguir con el...

Te... amo...

_Estas sábanas mi amor_

_están muy frías_

_ven a darme tu calor_

_y arrancarme el dolor_

- Los sueños de su alteza eran prácticamente recuerdos de algunas de sus vivencias, de lo que sucedió desde que llego a vivir a CC -

_Yo te quiero compartir_

_toda mi vida_

_te comparto mi cuarto, mi cama_

_y todo mi amor_

_**SUEÑO**_

_Anda mi príncipe, di que si... - poniendo cara de perrito - _

_- Como siempre de brazos cruzados - No, no y no_

_Es el día de campo de la compañía_

_¿Y eso a mi qué?_

_- Tomándolo de las manos - Quiero que todos conozcan al nuevo novio de la hija del dueño de CC_

_Mujer a mi no me gustan esa clase de cosas, además¿para qué quieres que me conozcan, si quieres llévales una foto y ya..._

_Quiero presumirte... que sepan que amo a un hombre atlético, guapo, decente, elegante y principesco - decía Bulma de la manera más aduladora para convencerlo -_

_Esta bien, esta bien... si lo pones así... Además, es bueno que la realeza de el privilegio a los terrícolas de codearse con ella - que orgulloso -.-! _

_- Abalanzándose sobre él - Gracias Vegeta, eres un amor..._

_Ya lo se... - dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su compañera y se alejo de ahí - _

_Voy a entrenar un rato_

_El día de campo es en tres horas._

_- Abriendo la cámara de gravedad - Dejaré de entrenar en dos..._

_- Más tarde... -_

_Listo, llegamos a tiempo - Comentaba Bulma muy sonriente, quien llevaba en sus manos una enorme cesta de comida; la verdad lucía muy bien, usaba un vestido veraniego amarillo sin mangas y con algo de vuelo, unas alpargatas crema que se amarraban a sus piernas con listones también amarillos y un amplio sombrero crema; pero por supuesto que el príncipe también se veía muy bien, vestía jeans, zapato cómodo estilo tenis y una playera azul de manga corta que se le amoldaba muy bien a su escultural torso. -_

_Preciosa - se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas - _

_¡Jim! Hola, que bueno que viniste - mientras Bulma muy eufórica abrazaba a su amigo, había alguien que se empezaba a enojar -_

_¿Preciosa¿Porqué te dijo así? >:-( _

_Porque soy preciosa - ... Jim, el es Vegeta_

_- Extendiendo la mano - Ah, por fin conozco al Vegeta de quien tanto habla esta preciosidad, según ella eres casi perfecto._

_- Obviamente sin corresponder al saludo - No es casi, soy perfecto..._

_Mph ¡que arrogante!_

_...Este Veg, ven, vamos a saludas a los demás, con permiso Jim..._

_Vegeta compórtate - decía en voz baja, tratando de disimular ante las personas que pasaba - _

_- Con cara de inocente - No hice nada de malo, solo remarque lo que soy -_

_Bulma querida, veo que convenciste al joven Vegeta de venir - decía la señora Brief con una cesta de pastelillos en sus manos - _

_... Si, ya vez mamá ..._

_Muchacho, pero que guapo luces hoy_

_#'-'#_

_¿Te apetece un pastelillo? _

_Brrr gr. - estómago de Vegeta_

_#'-'# ... si gracias..._

_... Sra. Brief, siempre tan hermosa..._

_Oh Jim, no digas eso, jijiji, haces que me sonroje _

_¬¬U_

_- Mordiendo uno de los pastelillos - Mph... adulador_

_Si me disculpa me llevaré un momento a su bella hija - la toma de la mano y cuando se la intenta llevar, su majestad se intenta interponer - _

_- Inmediatamente la Sra. Brief mete otro pastelillo a la boca de Vegeta y tomándolo del brazo lo detiene - No te preocupes hija, yo lo cuidaré. Además debo presentar a mi yerno con las demás personas -_

_Cof Cof - fue lo único que se oyó de la boca del príncipe, porque se le había atorado el pastelillo, se estaba poniendo morado, por lo que se daba golpes en el pecho -_

_- Cuando por fin logró pasarse el bocado, ya se encontraba frente a un grupo de hombres u mujeres que según el, lo veían muy raro - _

_Amigos, el es mi yerno Vegeta_

_Mucho gusto - dijeron al unísono las personas -_

_No sabía que Bulma se hubiera casado, pero te felicito muchacho, tienes una mujer maravillosa.- decía un hombre calvo, de estatura media y con bigote /imagínense a una morsa/-_

_- Vegeta no ponía mucha atención en lo que le decían, su vista estaba en otras personas y no le agradaba nada lo que veía. Jim estaba muy cerca de Bulma, le susurraba cosas al oído y ella reía; como era de esperarse, la paciencia del principin explotó /sobre todo que tiene mucha/ cuando vio al "insecto" darle algunas uvas a Bulma, pero de su mano a la boca de ella -_

_Con permiso - se le escucho decir al alejarse de las personas con las que "charlaba" y tomando rápidamente la canasta que había dejado Bulma en una mesita cercana, llegó donde estaba la pareja. -_

_- En frente de ellos y lo más sutil que pudo - Bulma querida¿qué acaso no es esto un picnic?_

_(¿Ahora que trama este hombre?)Así es..._

_- Tomándola de la mano - Pues bien, ya traigo la comida, busquemos un lugar bonito para sentarnos._

_- Jim intentó detener a Vegeta, poniendo una mano en su hombro, grave error, de no ser por Bulma, hubiera sido borrado del mapa -_

_¿Por qué no se quedan con nosotros? Hay suficiente lugar en nuestra mesa_

_Gracias_

_Si, no te preocupes "Jimy", si no hay mesa no hay problema, nos gusta sentarnos en el suelo, para eso traemos un mantel._

_...er... nos vemos más tarde Jim_

_- Nuestra linda pareja caminaba muy aprisa, el príncipe quería alejarse del tal Jim lo más pronto posible -_

_Vegeta, detente... Nos vamos a sentar por aquí._

_Eso ni pensarlo - Observaba muy atentamente estar en un lugar donde nadie los pudiera ver, una vez así, tomó a Bulma por la cintura y se fueron volando -_

_Hombre¿pero qué haces?_

_Tranquila, he entrenado en los alrededores y conozco un lugar genial para nuestro día de campo... Mira, es ahí._

_- El área realmente hermosa, un campo totalmente verde, con flores de muchos colores, además había algunos árboles frutales y para cerrar con broche de oro, un pequeño riachuelo de agua cristalina. Definitivamente Vegeta había encontrado el lugar perfecto -_

_Oh Veggie, esto es maravilloso - decía muy contenta la mujer a la vez que besaba a su compañero - _

_- Una vez abajo, buscaron una buena sombra y se prepararon para su pic nic. Realmente estaban muy cómodos, Bulma sentada sobre el mantel y en sus piernas recargada la cabeza de Vegeta, quien era el que más disfrutaba porque realmente se le estaba tratando como un príncipe, puesto que la mujer le daba de comer de manera semejante a como había estado ella anteriormente con Jim - _

_Mmm estas uvas están deliciosas _

_- Sentándose a su lado - ¿más ricas que las que te dio Jim?_

_¿Te diste cuenta?_

_¡Hay no, casi ni se notaban tus risitas después de que te decía quien sabe que cosas al oído. _

_- Juguetonamente - ¿celoso?_

_¡Nooo para nada!_

_Menos mal _

_- Para cuando Bulma pudo reaccionar, ya se encontraba recostaba en el mantel con Vegeta apoyado en sus brazos quedando encima de ella y con una cara muy seria -_

_¿Sabes? No tengo por que estar celoso de aquel insecto... porque yo tengo algo que el no tiene. _

_Ahh ¿si?_

_Si, tengo el día de campo perfecto, con arreglos lindos - Toma el brazo de ella y lo recorre con pequeños besos - mmmm ¿qué tenemos aquí? rosas, me gusta ese aroma... y comida... mmm que digo.. ¡que comida! - besando los ojos de Bulma - digamos que son uvas, azules pero uvas... puedo perderme en ese azul... mmmmm que puede ser esto, triangular, tamaño pequeño... tal vez un pedazo de ¿queso? - y da una pequeña mordida a la punta de la nariz - ... pero sigo con hambre... mmmm esto es lo que más me gusta... deliciosos trozos de manzana - besaba sus labios tranquilamente, seguidos de pequeños mordiscos que sacaban suspiros a la peliazul - mmm pareces un cóctel, - y así siguió disfrutando su "comida", olía su cabello, regresaba a los labios, daba pequeños mordiscos a sus orejas - ...aquí hueles a vainilla... mmmm... me pregunto... ¿qué podré encontrar más abajo?..._

_...Vegeta... _

_- Bajando por un momento de su nube y sentándose a su lado - me deje llevar #'-'#_

'#_' no es eso... es que..._

_No te preocupes, nunca haré algo que tu no quieras..._

_- Jugando con sus dedos - Es solo... que... nunca imagine que... nuestra primera vez... sería... en un lugar así #'-'#_

_¿Estas diciendo que...?_

_¿Segura?_

_- La respuesta que obtuvo el príncipe fue lo que pareció un corto beso, que rápidamente se fue llenando de más y más pasión; para poco a poco volver a la posición que tenían minutos atrás -_

_Vegeta espérate_

_¬¬U ¿Ahora qué?_

_Es que hay muchos animalitos en el bosque_

_¿y? - mientras la mujer hablaba, su majestad ya había regresado a lo suyo -_

_Se podrían traumar al vernos _

_... ellos también lo hacen..._

_Si, pero es diferente... No seas impaciente, hay una sabana en la canasta, sácala._

_- Al príncipe no le quedo otra más que hacer lo que Bulma le dijo y pronto debajo de la tela comenzó /o más bien continuo/ una tormenta pasional de besos y carisias mutuas que concluiría con la expresión más hermosa de amor -_

_- Tiempo más tarde, los miembros de esta linda pareja se acomodan uno al lado del otro, tratando de regular su respiración -_

_Gracias - se pudo escuchar de la voz del principin, mientras rodeaba con su brazo a la mujer de cabellos azules - _

_: ) ¿por qué?_

_...Por estar conmigo... por aceptar ser mi princesa..._

_Te amo mi príncipe_

_- La respuesta a esto fue un beso en la frente de ella. Por unos momentos más continuaron abrazados, hasta que... -_

_Estomago de Vegeta-> Brrr gr_

_¬¬U ¿Tienes hambre?_

_°#°Si, un poco_

_Anda, vistámonos y comamos algo, todo esto a mi también me dio hambre..._

_°#°_

_- Pronto vaciaron toda la comida de la canasta, se disponían a descansar un rato cuando escucharon una voz que llamaba a Bulma, era Jim /metiche/ que la estaba buscando -_

_¡Oh, no! El discurso_

_Olvide que debía dar un pequeño discurso al final del día de campo y oh - mirando su reloj - cielo, ya esta por terminar, debemos llegar a tiempo_

_No te preocupes - rápidamente juntaron las cosas y emprendieron el vuelo a donde estaban los otros - _

_- Pasaron unos minutos más en lo que Jim decidió regresa, al llegar con los demás grande fue su sorpresa ver que Bulma ya estaba terminando su discurso; una vez concluido, el tomó la palabra y anunció que se iría al sur, a dirigir la empresa sucursal de CC, esta noticia alegró demasiado a nuestro príncipe._

_Una vez de regreso en CC, pese a lo que había pasado en el día, decidieron no hablar más sobre el tema, se despidieron con un pequeño beso y cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva recamara, ya en sus camas pensaban en todo lo que sucedió. -_

_: ) Después de todo no fue tan mala decisión asistir al pic nic._

_**FIN DEL SUEÑO** _

¿papá?...

...Trunks...

...mi familia...

- Al parecer este recuerdo había tranquilizado algo al príncipe, aunque su rostro cambiaba repentinamente, al sentir su cama vacía -

* * *

Bueno, este es el fin de Capítulo 3. Espero que no se les halla hecho muy cursi. 

Reviews Capítulo II

HawkAngel: Claro que voy a poner cosas que no sean rutinarias del príncipe.

Shadir: Perdona la tardanza, pero la universidad me trajo muy atareada. Se que no es pretexto.

Nota: Los fragmentos de la canción pertenecen a "Sábanas Frias", de Fher de Maná del disco Revolución de Amor, interpretada por Fher y Rubén Blades.


End file.
